The present invention is a sofa bed recliner, an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,823, with a simple lock, inexpensive mechanism enabling the seat frame and back frame to lockably engage to be easily reset as a unit from the horizontal bed position to a recliner position. The lifting of the seat frame interlocks the seat frame and back frame. Then, an easy downward movement of the seat frame returns the interlocked frame of the sofa bed recliner from its horizontal position to its reclining position. In moving the interlocked seat frame and back frame to resume the reclining position, the interlock also is released once the sofa bed recliner is in recliner position. The seat frame may then again be moved forward to again assume the horizontal bed position. The present invention is adapted to be used with a futon.